UnSpoken a Oneshot
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Jude and Tommy have finally found each other and started a life together. It's perfect right? Not everything goes as planed! a One Shot.


** Unspoken**

Red,Varley990  
Summery: Jude and Tommy have finally found each other and started a life together. It's perfect right? Not everything goes as planed! OneShot  
Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of the IS Players! I do however own the "song" Jude is working on in her head.

* * *

Jude stood, her long black dress caught in a gentle breeze. She stated down at the fresh grave in front of her. She didn't hear her sister walked up beside her and wrapped her arms around Jude.

"Jude Honey, we need to go now. Tommy's gone." Sadie whispered in her shattered sister's ear.  
"Tommy left me?" Jude's words came out in a sob. The remaining pieces of her heart gave way and a dark emptiness filled her. Her baby was gone forever and now Tommy the love of her life had left her to? How was she going to survive this?   
"No honey, he just went on home. Kwest drove him. They're waiting for us.", Sadie tried to ease Jude's mind as their Aunt Laura walked to them.

"Jude, I'm so sorry for your loss. Tyler was a good boy. Not many people can say this, but I know how you feel. When your cousin Greg died, I didn't know how I would survive. The thing I regret the most in not getting a lock of his hair before..." Laura couldn't finish her thought as fresh pain washed over her. "I'm not going to tell you it gets easer, it doesn't. But you do learn how to live again. And if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."Laura left Jude to her own grief and Sadie's gentle care. Jude sunk down to the ground, Sadie sat down beside Jude and wrapped her arms around the broken mother.   
"I didn't get a lock of his hair", Jude voice came out a horse whisper."Sadie, I wish she hadn't said that. I wish... I wish I had him back. I miss my baby!" Jude broke down for the first time since the accident that robbed her and Tommy of their only son. Sadie started to rock her sister, " Jude you don't need a piece of Ty's hair. Hon, you have a million Wonderful memories of him, and those are worth more then hair". Jude's crying had become a steady stream of silent tears and she whispered, "I just want a piece of him". 

Time for Jude seemed to speed up and blur. The next Jude knew she was walking up the front steps to her home.She stopped misstep causing Sadie to trip and fall to the ground. Sadie looked up and saw what captured her sisters attention. Ty and Tommy's mountain bikes were sitting side by side as if waiting for their riders, The riders that would never return. Sadie held her breath when she heard the most beautiful sound, one she had taken for granted for years.Jude singing softly:

_"Surrounded by memories,  
like twin mountain bikes   
Both dark blue,  
Cause that was his Daddies favorite color to."_

The sweet sound of Jude voice eased Sadie's fear that her sister would never recover. Jude began to walk again this time it seemed as though she was trying to take everything in, like after today the world around her would change forever. "And". Sadie mused," I guess it will, she had lost part of who she was. Her little boy had been apart of her and now because of one stupid accident, one misstep,one advent no one saw coming, He was gone. Sadie stood up and followed her sister in to the house. Kwest was sitting on the couch next to Tommy. On his knee bounced a tiny two year old Red head with eyes bluer then the Caribbean ocean. The little girl, Ally, was clinging to a worn baby blue teddy bear that had once been Ty's. When the little girl saw her Mommy walk in, she held her arms up towards Jude. 

_A tiny little two year old.   
Clinging to a memory.  
Light blue eyes seem to ask  
When will her hero come home at last?_

Tommy cought Sadie's attention, he was sitting alone his shiny eyes focused on the TV. Sadie moved toward the screen, and watched as Tommy taught a 5 year old Ty to blow bubbles. the image of the little boy was heart breaking for Sadie but it seemed to be killing her brother-in-law. Sadie found herself emersed in the now tragic home-movies. Kwest. meanwhile, had handed Ally to Jude, who was hanging on to the child for dear life, Though Jude was not crying, poor Ally was. She felt the sense of sadness and loss radiating all around her, Jude was unable to sooth the heartbroken child. Sadie pulled Kwest to her and whispered, "They cant take care of her right now. They can barley take care of themselves, they need to be alone and there is nowhere else she can stay. She has to come home with us." Sadie's eyes were rimmed in the same red as all the others in the room." Sweetheart, you don't have to explain it to me, I know. I even have a bag packed for her. I said she was goon get to stay with us for a few days, she thinks it's an adventure." Kwest wrapped his wife in a hug.

A few comforting moments later Sadie pulled away and moved toward Jude. "Sweetie, me and Kwest are gonna go on home okay? Why don't we take Ally with us?" Jude wrapped her arms tightened around the shaken little girl "NO"! Sadie tried again, "Jude, your scaring her. You and Tommy need time alone to grieve. Then you have to explain it to her. But you both are useless to anyone this upset." Jude looked shaken and her eyes remained Sadie of a baby doll she had once had as a child. "Jude I know why your sad and you should be. Let me and Kwest take care of Ally, I promise nothing will happen to her. Jude, you and Tom need to talk. You both need to grieve without having to explain why your both crying so much. neither of you are in any shape to be explaining this to Ally. Not right now, it's too fresh right now." Jude nodded mutely and handed the two year old to Sadie. The little girl tried to hang on to Jude with all her might but surrender in to Sadie embrace, "Ally pally, you go with Aunt Sadie, Ya'll can have sleep over. I bet Uncle Kwest will let you both stay up late!" Jude tried to sound chipper and in control as not to scare her daughter further. It seemed to work because Ally asked Kwest if they could watch all the Aladins. Kwest hugged Jude and griped Tom shoulder, "Man if your need me call okay, no matter what time I'll answer.", With those parting words He grabbed the diaper bad and little pink suite case and flowed Sadie and Ally out the door. 

After Kwest and the Girls, the house fell to an unsettling silence. The house that was once filled with the joyful noise of a gleeful family, was now a tomb. Their home, once a peaceful Jovial place was shroud in grief. Jude stood next to the door and watched as the car carried the last of her family off from her. Once they were out of sight she turned to watch Tommy. His wounded cobalt eyes were locked on the screen. Jude moved to see what had captured her husband's attention so completely. A bolt of pain tore threw her, the screen showed images of her precious little boy. A fresh wave of sorrow washed over her, and she grabbed the remote from Tom and flipped the TV off. "Tommy, stop torturing yourself!", Jude's voice was a harsh whisper. Tommy turned his head to look at wife, and Jude's blood ran cold when she saw the torment that played over his face. "Tommy", Jude spoke his name so softly, but still he heard all the unspoken questions and the sorrow in her voice. Tommy pulled himself up from the chair that sat in front of the T.V. He moved to walk past Jude, but she grabbed his arm. "Damn it Tommy, talk to me. Your not the only one who lost a son!". He looked at her, and shook his head. Tommy walked out of the room. Jude's temper flared, and she followed. He came to a dead stop outside Ty's door. The caution sign on the door warned for more then a messy room.It occurred to Jude that she had the daunting task of cleaning that room, the knowledge crushed a part of her. 

_So many obsticals await me,   
So much pain is in my path.  
I know the supposed to fade   
But what do I do with the memories made?_

Jude reached around Tommy and turned the doorknob, a gentle push opened the door. Jude heard Tommy whimper. He almost knocked her over trying to retreat. Jude planted a hand in the center of Tommy's chest, stopping him. She pushed him lightly and he stumbled backwards in to Ty's room. He seemed to slide down to the clothing covered bean bag chair setting next to the closet. It made a hissing sound as air escaped and startled him. By force of habit Jude moved about the room in an uncomfortable silence tiding up the footprints of her child's last day. "Stop!" Tommy screamed at her. Jude turned her wide eyes to him, The first word her husband had spoken since the accident was abusive to her, and Jude wondered for the first time if their marriage would survive this tragedy. Jude turned and stared at him. She never wavered,never spoke. She had talked herself blue and Tommy hadn't responded, now Jude was at a loss. Her eyes felt heavy on Tommy's already gulity soul. "I may not be the only one who lost a son, But I'm the one that killed him". " Tommy quite being a myrter, It's no more your fault then it is mine or any one at G-Major." Jude perched next to him on the beanbag, "Jude, you dont understad-" Tommy started to explain but Jude cut him off, "I do understand Tommy. I made you take him with you. If he had stayed with me he'd have been NOWHERE near the damn fire escape. So then it must be my fault, right Tommy? I mean by your way of thinking then I'm to blame to?" Tommy ran his fingers though his hair and refused to meet her eyes, "I wanted to take him, Girl. He was with me, I was supposed to be watching him. I got so caught up in-" Jude grabbed chin and pulled his face to hers. She made him meet her eyes before she spoke," Tommy, you were doing your job. We had both warned him to stay away from the fire escape. So had Darius, Kwest, Sadie, hell everyone there Had told him multiple times to be careful and stay clear. HE chose to play there, HE knew you were busy. It something kids do. HE slipped, it was an accident". Tommy tried to move his face from her hand but Jude stopped him, she met his eyes pleading, "Tommy, in less you picked him up and THREW him, you couldn't have controlled what happened!" He stood up effectively removing his face from her hands and walked across to room. His stood at Ty's dresser and picked up the signed baseball. He had takes Ty to a Yankees game for his birthday last year.Ty thought it was so cool that his favorite player wanted to meet HIM , all because his Mom was THE Jude Harrison. The memory flowed across his mind and a sad smile played at his lips. "Tommy please, don't check out on me now. I need you! We need you. Me and Allie. Don't we matter still?" Jude's voice broke and she started to cry again. Tommy turned to her, "We should wait to clean out this room, and save some stuff. Ya know for Allie...and for us". Jude looked up and met his eyes. She started to speak but Tommy held up his hand, "You and me and Allie, Hell Sadie and Kwest too, We need to get help. Some one to talk to if nothing else." Jude nodded her head yes and stood up she ran to Tommy and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Tommy, I'm so scared." Tommy rocked back and forth with her in his arms"No reason to be scared Girl. Don't you know, I'll never leave you. Not ever, I love Jude".

* * *

So What do Ya'll Think? I liked it, well it's not really As Sad as i had hoped for but I think i did well. By the Way if any of ya'll are readers of In Your Image. There are a ton of Updates at ISS. I love it there so thats where I post the most! Hey that Rhymed! Go Me. Okay so leave this Rythming gal a review Please! I'll love you FOREVER! 

Red AKA Varely990.


End file.
